


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by Ditsy



Category: Eastwood high college, eastwood high
Genre: Angst, College, College Life, Eastwood - Freeform, F/M, London, Original Character(s), School, Tags Are Hard, eastwood high - Freeform, eastwood high college - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditsy/pseuds/Ditsy
Summary: This was going to be much longer but I ran out of time, I might take this where i wanted it to go later but for now it stops where it stops.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alpha_bet_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_bet_stories/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief flashback to what lead to this story.
> 
> "I'm the one. I'm the one who needs the break Charlie, I can't let this happen to me again".  
> Viv stops talking, her chest heaving as she breathes heavily. She combs her hands hurriedly through her raven black hair, pulling her beanie tight over her head and trying not to look Charlie in the eyes.  
> He stands across from her, his sleeves rolled up and his fists clenched as he leans against the counter in Vivs apartment. His slim, toned frame seems larger and imposing in the small apartment.  
> He nods "Okay" he croaks, his throat hoarse from yelling. "I'm going. I'm going" he steps back and lifts his palms in surrender "consider me gone".  
> Viv steps forwards slightly as he turns to leave "come back with an answer Charlie", she watches him walk away into the cold, dark night "please'.

Let's open on Thursday, it's been three weeks since Charlie and Viv last spoke but it feels like so much more.  
Charlie lies in bed, he's been there for the most part of these three days with no encouragement from his roommate - a stereotypical playboy with money, a new conquest each week and plenty of issues - who barely notices Charlie, except perhaps when he needs a plus one for an event.  
Charlie turns to his side in the empty room, light filters through the blinds and lands on a Polaroid in his hand.  
The image shows Viv, her hair pushed out of her face she looks into the camera with big, blue eyes. He stares silently at the photo, tears well up in his eyes but he's cried too many times and has nothing left to give.

Knock knock knock.

Three short hard knocks at the door barely register in his mind.  
"O'mara open this door or I swear". A familiar voice carries through into the dimly lit room, Charlie moves onto his back and sighs. Reluctantly he gets out of bed, slings a blanket over his shoulders and shuffles over to unlock the door, he pulls across the chain and swings the door open.  
Waiting for him on the other side is a smirking, neon yellow haired teenage girl. She pushes past him and into the room, wrinkling her nose at the smell, “bloody hell Charlie you can tell this place belongs to a bunch of lads”.  
Charlie shuts the door and follows her to the bedroom where she rolls up the blinds and starts tidying up.  
“Sophie what are you doing?” Charlie asks, his throat hoarse.  
“I’m fixin’ your life pretty boy” she replies, she sits down on Charlie’s newly made bed and sighs “you can’t stay in here forever Char, I know you’re hung up on Viv but” Sophie shrugs “gotta move on”

Charlie curls up on the bed across the room, trying not to focus on what it’s normally used for.  
“I’m fine Sophie” he lies, she loses her patience and crosses the room to snatch the blanket off him. He tries to cover his body with his arms, turning his face away in embarrassment.  
“O’mara” Sophie frowns, Charlie’s body is unnaturally thin. He’s still wearing the shirt and tie from three weeks back, although he’s exchanged his trousers for a pair of boxers. His face burns bright red and he grabs the blanket back to cover himself.  
“Please just leave me alone” he begs quietly.

“What?” Sophie chokes back a strangled sob, covering her mouth with her hand “Charlie I’m not leaving you like this”. she runs a hand through her hair, her bright green eyes wide with worry “okay listen, you’re gonna get in the shower” she crouches by the bed, at eye level with Charlie “and when you get out I’m gonna take you to dinner okay?” She looks Charlie in the eye and repeats herself softly “okay?”

Charlie nods, silently uncurling and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Sophie straightens up and smiles, “great, I’ll be here” she grimaces “cleaning”.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sophie presses an ear against the bathroom door, the water in the shower has definitely stopped running.  
"Hey Charlie?" she asks through the door "you doin' okay in there?".  
Charlie mumbles something incoherent and faint "What did-" Sophie's cut off half way through her sentence when the door swings open. Charlie steps out in a cloud of fog, he's wearing a binder and black trousers ripped at the knees, he frowns down at the shirt in his hand. "Sophie are you sure this is the best idea?" She giggles a reply "of course now get dressed” she puts on a pair of round glasses and pushes past Charlie to look in the bathroom mirror "time to go crash a party".


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far o good, getting edgy™.

Vivian stands silent, drink in hand. She feels like the centre of a hurricane, so much dancing and drinking around her but she can't hear anything. She smirks, two girls are whispering drunken sweet nothings into each others ear, the shorter of the two giggles, her face turning beet red. 

Across the room a man who's almost certainly too old to be here stands in oversized sunglasses giving out drinks. A thin, white-haired girl takes two with a forced smile and crosses over to where Viv is standing. Viv turns and throws back her drink, crumpling up the cup and tossing it before the other girls notices, her heart leaps when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Viv", the white-haired girl stands behind her. She has yellow triangles painted under her golden eyes, further complimented by golden dye at the tips of her hair. "I got you this" she sniffs the red solo cup in her hand "beer?".  
"Thanks Kylie " Vivian takes it gratefully, cupping it in her hands, it's cold.

Kylie smiles "So?" she takes a sip and grimaces "See anyone you like?".  
Viv chokes on her drink "sorry what?" she asks loudly, trying to be heard above the pounding music.  
"Any boys? Girls?" Kylie replies, suddenly she raises her eyebrows "oh wait a sec" she offers Viv her drink to hold and strips off her jacket, she's wearing a flowery crop top underneath "much better" she smiles, she had always felt more comfortable in crop tops. Viv hands her the drink but Kylie frowns "keep it". Viv shrugs, pouring the contents into her own cup "did we come here just to set me up?" she asks.

Kylie laughs and takes Vivs free hand, gesturing for her to follow. She drags her through the dancing bodies and into the back room, it's empty save a group of teenage boys choking and giggling surrounded by clouds of smoke. Kylie rolls her eyes and strides past them, Vivian still following close behind.

Kylie pushes open the pair of doors across the room which open up onto a patio, "finally" she gasps, turning back at Vivian and flashing a smile "some peace and quiet". Viv smiles awkwardly, her face flush from alcohol. She stumbles forward slightly, catching herself and sitting down in a flimsy, white lawn chair. Kylie grabs a chair a pulls it up opposite her "so".  
Viv tilts her head "so what?"  
"How are you feeling" Kylie answers, a worried expression on her face.  
"Not in the mood" Viv groans, sitting up as if to leave.  
"Hey no wait" Kylie stands, holding her hands out to keep Viv down. She pushes down on her shoulders "Viv don't go" Kylie pauses, Viv kisses her teeth then nods. Kylie sighs "thank you, we really need to talk about this"  
"There's nothing to talk about" Viv snaps.  
"This Charlie guy obviously hurt you and this isn't the way to fix it Viv"  
"I don't care" Viv slides Kylie's hands off her shoulders and stands "Listen up Kylie. I party, I drink, then I wake up with a headache so I don't have to think about this. It's not ideal" she punctuates her next few words by stabbing a finger into Kylies chest "But. It. Works"

Viv turns on her heel, her skirt flares and her eyes narrow.

She goes back inside to the party.

Kylie stays outside.

In the dark.


	3. Poision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whaaaat is going on

Charlie steps up to the frat house door, Sophie turns and faces him.  
"Ready to do this Char?" she asks, her neon hair sparkles in the light coming from the house.  
He bites his lip, nervously peering into the house, his green eyes darting from one drunk teen to another.  
"I'm not one hundred percent sure Soph" he wrings the fabric of his shirt between his hands "I haven't drank since forever". Sophie rolls her eyes, opening the door and letting the loud music and the stench of alcohol wash over them.  
She grins mischievously "ready to party Char?" before the poor boy has time to answer Sophie grabs Charlie and pulls him through the doorway.  
Into the lions den.

As soon as Charlie steps through into the frat house, Hes assaulted by EDM blaring through the speakers. A girl stumbles into him, her long acrylic nails scratching a trail down his arm as she catches herself.  
"Sorry" she snickers, her drink sloshing over the side of her red solo cup and pouring over Charlies top.  
He smiles awkwardly, brushing her off and letting her stagger away.  
"Dude" Sophie shows up out of nowhere, a muffin in her hand "you totally could of hit that".  
Charlie frowns, holding up his hand and showing Sophie the black ring on his middle finger. "Gotcha" she winks theatrically, suddenly turning her head she smiles at someone across the room "can you hang ten Char?"  
Charlie nods, crossing his arms to suppress the butterflies in his stomach.

Sophie smiles and heads into the crowd, leaving Charlie to silently head bop in the corner, right next to some guy in oversized sunglasses.

_______________________________________________________________________

Viv storms back into the rave, striding right up to the man in the oversized sunglasses. She snatches a cup off him and chugs it back, resting a hand on her hip and holding out her other hand for another cup. The man grins, baring his crooked, stained teeth "looks like you need something a little stronger sweetheart" he drawls in a foreign accent. She licks her lips, thinking about it for a short moment before nodding her head vigorously.  
"Sure, anything"  
The man rubs his hand together, reaching behind the keg beside him and pulling out a bottle of cheap vodka.  
"Don't judge a book by its cover darling" he leans in close, whispering into her ear "this stuff is poison".  
Vivian smirks "I can take it", Mr. Sunglasses tips a generous amount into her cup, she turns away and brings the cup to her lips. The milky liquid burns as it slips down her throat, she chokes, pressing a hand against her chest. When the coughing finally stops she straightens up and puts a hand to her head, the alcohol runs through her blood like liquid electricity.

She notices the crowd part for a white-haired girl and grins "hey Kylie" Viv drawls, slurring her words. "How are you sweetie?" she brushes her hand down the other girls face. Kylie grabs her hand and pulls it away,  
"Stop it Vivvy" she crosses her arms, ready to start arguing but viv presses a finger to her lips.  
"Shut up" Viv begs, her cheery drunken facade almost cracking "just let me dance Kylie"  
That was when she decided to let ago. Let her worries, pain, and sorrow go. Right here in that house she was living. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; Kylie allowed Vivian to take her anywhere she pleased on this dance floor. Viv went right, Kylie went right. She sped up, she sped up. They continue like that until they had to separate, Viv gripping her stomach with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.  


_______________________________________________________________________

Charlie looks down at the murky brown liquid and sighs, he puts the cup down on the counter beside him and leans back against the wall. He hasn't seen Sophie since she split up to go see her friends. Charlie turns his head to look at the cup, pondering whether or not to drink it when a raven hair girl bumps into him.  
"It's fine", he mutters automatically, not even processing the fact that she didn't apologise. She slams into the counter and moans, she rubs her eyes and turns her head slightly.  
"Where's the bathroom?" she mumbles in Charlies general direction.  
Charlie looks down "up that hallway to the left" he answers, knowing full well where the bathroom is thanks to a few impromptu crying sessions. She waves him thanks and teeters off down the hall.

Charlie gives in and snatches his cup back off the counter, downing it in one gulp. He pushes of the wall and joins the dancing teens, a flash of yellow across the room catches his eye, and he smiles when he sees Sophie chatting to a slim, white-haired girl. He bumps into someone and turns to apologise, the person looks up and stutters out their own apology. Charlie smiles, his chest suddenly tightens and his head starts spinning. He pushes past the sea of people, his heart thumping as he struggles to breath.

He gets to the hallway that heads to the bathroom, holding a hand up against the wall to keep himself steady.  
Everything inside his head hurts.  
His heart pounds.  


What happens next?


	4. Overpotective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god when did I think this was a good idea

Viv stands opposite the bathroom mirror, her clenched fists and white knuckles press against the cold marble of the counter. She stares, red-eyed, at her reflection and frowns. The pale figure in the mirror frowns back, pulling down the corners of her pretty black mouth. Arctic Monkeys plays in the hallway, Alex Turner questions Viv through the door, his silky voice asking her if the feelings go both ways. Her answer is to splash water on her face and yank open the door, storming out into the festivities. She stumbles into a girl waiting outside, the tall young woman smiles knowingly and offers a hand out to Viv "Gum?" she asks, Viv takes it gratefully. Anything to wash the taste out of her mouth. She makes her way down the hallway, her eyes flickering from one bright colour to the next. Her eyes scan the crowd, looking for a familiar face to make her feel better. Her eyes fall on someone she recognizes so she pushes through the crowd to speak to him "Oi Jazz" she snickers, grabbing his arm to get his attention. 

The man turns around, staring down on Viv's excited face with an unfamiliar frown. Viv steps back slightly from the man looming over her, he bares his teeth with a sickening grin. "Hello there sweetheart" he growls, grabbing her arm tightly and pulling her towards him. She squirms and struggles, trying to get his hand away "hey dude I'm sorry I thought you were someone else". He shrugs, not letting go of her hand, "well maybe we can get to know each other". "You're not my type dude" Viv replies, her arm feels like it's burning. He leans in closer "that's kinda hot" he whispers, alcohol on his breath. 

Vivian feels her stomach churn and her head spin, fear creeps up on her like a sudden rain shower. What was in that drink?

_______________________________________________________________________

Charlie sits, feet up, in a dimly lit back room with an unlit cigarette between his lips. His emerald eyes wander over to a couple across the room, the boy looks up and stops kissing his - presumably - girlfriend. He shoots charlie an evil, creeped out look and takes her hand, she follows him upstairs with a giggle. Charlie rolls his head back, studying the grooves and stains on the ceiling. He takes the cigarette from his mouth and turns it between his fingers, his tired eyes watching it spin slowly. Groaning, he tucks it into his shirt pocket an gets up from his chair, he checks his watch, he's been wearing his binder for five hours now. Charlie makes his way out of the room, breathing deeply before opening the door to the rest of the party. He slowly but surely continues through the house, pushing past strangers in the hallway, he can hear nothing but the pounding of his own heart. 

He suddenly stops, something caught his attention, a voice somewhere in the crowd.  
"Let me go" the voice hisses, clearly distressed.  
Charlies heart jumps, he pushes through the people with new purpose, following the voice like a beacon.

_______________________________________________________________________

"I'm serious, get off me" Viv's pinned against the wall, her foot lifted up and held against The Mans chest.  
He pushes against it "come on darlin' let's have some fun", his hand is pressed up on the wall besides Vivs head. She looks up at him, her teary eyes glistening. It’s takes all the energy she can muster just to keep her foot against his chest, but as alcohol runs through her system thoughts run through her head and she falters slightly. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Charlie grows closer to the distressed voice that could only belong to Vivian, despite the growing pains in his chest his heart continues to try and beat its way out of his body. His eyes dart from left to right as he grows more and more agitated, after what feels like hours trying to wade his way through the people he sees her. She’s pressed against the wall by a larger, ominous figure. For a moment Charlie’s heart drops at the intimacy the two share, then he notices the look of discomfort and fear on Vivs face. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Vivs knee buckles, her leg drops and The Man takes advantage of the moment to move in closer. He runs a hand down Vivs cheek, she screws her eyes shut and turn her head away.  
“Fancy taking this upstairs then?” He asks, his other hand still clenched tightly around Vivs arm. Suddenly, Viv opens her eyes to see a hand reach over and tap him on the shoulder. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Charlie curls his hands into fists, the pain in his chest feels dull in comparison to the pounding he can hear in his ears. He strides up to the two of them, his eyes fixed on the man. People part as he storms past, shocked from their drunken stupor by the electricity in the air. When he reaches Viv and her, attacker, Charlie holds up a trembling hand and taps The Man on his shoulder.


	5. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 10:45 idk man

Vivs heart beats loudly in her chest, the fast paced rhythm feels odd compared to how calm and still her body is, she feels as though she is unable to move. When Charlie’s hand reached up to tap The Man on the shoulder her heart slowed to be as still as the rest of her, in fact the whole world was suddenly slower. The Mans grip on her faltered and his hand fell from her cheek. He turned to face whoever had disrupted him, his brow furrowing and his lips parting as if to speak.  
It was then that the world sped up,  
and Charlie swung.

His fist came into contact with The Mans face with such speed and force that it stunned both The Man and Charlie. Charlie grabbed The Man by the collar and flexes his fingers, ready for another punch.  
“Charlie” Viv places a soft hand on Charlie’s arm, “he’s not worth it”.  
Charlie turns his face from The Man to Viv, and back again. He tightens his hold on The Mans shirt.  
“If you even look in her direction again, I swear to god I will hunt you down” he lets go and The Man stumbles and falls, Charlie holds a hand out to Viv, who reluctantly takes it. Before they walk away, Charlie looks down at The Man and snarls “and if I find you, you’ll wish you never met us”. He leads Viv away, she somewhat grudgingly trails after him.

Charlie drags Viv out the front of the house and through the front door, when they escape out into the cold night air Charlie lets go of her hand, he brings them up and runs them through his hair. Viv stands aside, watching him pace backwards and forwards.  
"Charlie are you okay?" she asks, holding her bruised arm close to her chest.  
He nods in reply, his worried face turns to look Viv in the eyes as he stops pacing.  
"What about you" he asks, looking her up and down for injuries "are you okay? Did he hurt you?".  
Vivian shifts her weight and crosses her arms, shaking her head silently. She pulls her jacket closed, trying to keep warm in the winter night. Charlie puts his hands in his pockets, suddenly awkward now that his anger has subsided, "Umm, Viv. D'you want to go for a walk?".

Viv shrugs, she certainly doesn't plan on going back inside the party. Charlie nods, his fingers itch to reach out and hold her hand but he keeps both hands securely in his pockets. Viv keeps her hands crossed as she walks beside him, trying to hide the bruise on her arm and the stumble in her walk. The pair walk in silence for a few metres, neither one of them want to start the conversation.  
"You smell like beer" Viv finally speaks.  
"I can't even recognise whatever you've been drinking" Charlie snaps back.  
"Seriously?" Viv stops walking and turns to face Charlie, she opens her mouth to yell back at him then freezes "what the hell are you wearing?" she laughs, looking down at the t-shirt that Sophie asked him to wear. Charlie frowns, having forgotten all about it.  
"What do you, oh" he looks down, the words 'Feel my shirt, that's boyfriend material' are written across in bold white letters "that was a joke" Charlie murmurs, his face turning beet red.

Viv giggles, her face lighting up in a way that makes Charlies stomach flutter. The laughter fades and Charlie takes his hand out of his pocket, he reaches across and holds Vivians hand in his.  
"Vivian" he says seriously, looking down at her with a caring look on his face "I really care about you" he pauses, looking down at their intertwined hands "I'm sorry" he looks up, tears in his eyes "I know it took way to long to tell you but I don't really know what I'm doing".  
Vivian smirks "you know this doesn't fix everything right?".  
Charlie nods, laughing softly "friends?" he asks.  
Viv purses her lips, thinking for a moment. Then she stands up on her tiptoes and kisses Charlies cheek.  
"Friends".  



End file.
